DESCRIPTION: The specific aims of this project are to expand the understanding of how chronic ethanol exposure affects the release of hormones and ion channel electrophysiology in the intact neurohypophysis and isolated neurohypophysial terminals. Ethanol has been known to cause diuresis and acute applications to isolated neurohypophysial terminals have been shown to inhibit Ca+2 current, potentiate CAK current, and suppress vasopressin release. This, coupled with the experimental accessibility of the neurohypophysis, makes it an ideal system to test for chronic ethanol effects. The problem will be studied using a combined biochemical and electrophysiological strategy. Chronic ethanol-induced changes in cellular electrical activity will be studied using whole cell perforated patch clamp techniques, while stimulus-release coupling and radioimmunoassays will be used to study hormone release. The long range goal is to utilize this knowledge for the development of better treatments for ethanol addiction.